Full Circle
by LorelaiRaye
Summary: I'm not a fan of the ending of SamChamp... so I believe this is what's supposed to happen... enjoy P.S- Rated M for later chapters... trust me the intensely erotic smut is soon to come... hang in there!
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter One: Memories

----------------------------------

By: LorelaiRaye

Mugen sat by the waters edge, thinking about her again. It pissed him off, because he hated being attached to anything or anyone. He'd tried everything to rid himself of her memory. He killed, he stole, he pillaged, but still she would come to him, when he was alone in the darkness.

"Damn it…." He sighed and let himself fall backwards into the sand. "It's been what, five years, since I last saw that bitch? Why am I still thinkin' about her? She should be outa my head by now! What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked, in a surprisingly calm whispered tone, to the night sky.

He was right. It had been five years. Usually, with women he'd meet, he'd forget their names before they were done fucking. But, with her… with her it was different. He not only remembered her name, but he remembered everything about her.

He could still hear her. The annoying voice of a childish girl. The whining tone she got when she wanted something. The funny way her voice would crack when she was yelling at him.

He could still smell her intoxicating scent. The smell of sakura blossoms and sweat, from hours of walking in the hot sun. No one else had that smell. Out of all the women he'd been with since her, no matter how much a likeness they were… none of them smelled like her.

He could still feel her. The way her skin felt downy soft under his hardened hands. The way her lips felt on his when he kissed her for the first time. The way she felt moving under him as he pinned her to the cool ground.

He could still picture her face. Her beautiful doe brown eyes. And the way they glittered with excitement when they found cheap food. The way they reflected nothing but understanding for him, and his hard upbringing. He could still see her soft pink tinted lips. The way they parted to say his name just above a whisper. The way they beckoned to him on that last night they were together.

Yes, he could still remember every detail. But it was her eyes that haunted him every night as he tried to sleep. It wasn't the glittering excitement or the peaceful understanding in her eyes that haunted him. And this was his current dilemma. "Shit…." He cursed the memories and closed his eyes.

It was the last time he saw her. The day they parted ways forever. The look in her eyes made him wince, and even now the memory had the same affect. The watery sadness in them tugged at his heart. The look of the broken hearted. The ever flowing tears that streaked her cheeks and made her eyes look like the glassy water of the ocean.

With this memory came guilt. And he hated that feeling more then anything. The way his stomach would churn and tighten up. He opened his eyes and stared at the stars. Then he sat up and looked over the ocean towards Edo and as he brought his hand up to his right ear to fiddle with the red ball that dangled there, he sighed her name. "Fuu…."


	2. She Wants You

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Two: She Wants You

-------------------------------------------

By: LorelaiRaye

Five years ago

Fuu stood on the cliff looking out over the water. In the distance she could see Nagasaki. It was a bright and bustling city, even at night. She could see the city lights dancing across the water. As she looked on, a nagging thought kept tugging at her mind. But, she refused to think about it. She didn't want to admit that tomorrow was the day. The final day. The day she would say goodbye to her companions forever.

This had happened before. But that farewell was foiled by those crazy brothers and that god awful samurai. Those sick, twisted men who used her to get to him. They all almost died that day. Jin was nearly killed by that samurai who killed her father. Mugen was almost killed by all three of those horrible brothers. And Fuu… Fuu would have been killed if Mugen and Jin hadn't come to save her.

She loved them. Both of them in different ways. The silent one, she loved as an older brother. He was nothing less than honorable. His samurai training had taught him restraint and discipline. He was some one she could talk to, mainly because he didn't talk back. He would back her up if need be. He always had her best interests in mind. "Oh Jin…." She whispered into the night air. "I'm really going to miss you…." Her musing was interrupted by a snort of annoyance. She knew who it was and turned slightly.

"Keh! Whatever! 'Don't know why I even came out here!" He growled lowly, barely heard over the roaring of the ocean down below the cliff. He had started walking back to her fathers' cabin by the time she'd turned to him. She watched him leaving. He was hunched over and still muttering to himself.

This one. This is the one she loved with all her heart. The vagrant outlaw… the Pirate. He had no regard for anything or anybody. Just always had his own best interests in mind. Whether it was pleasure or food… it was always for himself. But, in some little part of him, there was honor. He'd honored his promise to help her and be her bodyguard. And, somewhere along the way, between him always saving her life and the little spats they'd get into, she fell deeply in love with him.

She took a step towards his retreating figure and called his name. "Mugen…." It was too soft, he didn't hear her. She took another step and called again. "Mugen!" This time he heard her and stopped in his tracks. She moved closer and spoke with the voice of an angel. "Mugen… What is it?" When he didn't answer she moved even closer. "Mugen I… I..." She said as she placed her hand on his arm.

He tensed up at her touch and turned to her ripping his arm from her hand. "Don't do that!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Do what?" She asked with wide shocked eyes.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Bitch. Please! Don't play dumb!" He was upset at what he'd heard. He knew she wanted to be with Fish Face and it pissed him off.

She didn't understand. "Wait what? What are you going on about?" Now she started getting agitated and raising her voice.

"Don't think I didn't here ya up there talking to yer self! I heard what you said! I know you don't care about me! So stop actin' like you do!" He was venting, that's all there was to it.

"What… Mugen I…." He cut her off.

"I don't need ya! I guess I'm a dumbass for thinkin' that you're thinkin' of me! Who cares! If only you knew…." He stopped when she grabbed his hand. His eyes staring at the point of contact.

She spoke softly. "What did you hear?"

He pulled out of her grasp and said. "I heard you say you were gonna miss HIM! And I didn't hear anything about you missin' ME!"

Fuu giggled a bit. "Are you… jealous?" She teased.

"JEALOUS!? HELL FUCKING NO I AIN'T! Who would want you anyway? You're just a flat chested bitch, with nothing goin' for her!" He yelled at her and said words he knew would hurt her. The truth was he was jealous. But he'd never admit it. "For all I fuckin' care… he can have ya…."

She cut in. "Don't You Dare!" She said in a low shaky voice.

He stopped his tirade. "Don't I dare what?"

She lowered her head to keep him from seeing the tears that he caused. "Don't you dare make me cry!!"

"Huh?" He said taken aback by her command, but quickly recovered. "So what if ya cry? Why should I care?" He asked as he turned to walk away.

"Because… 'cause…." She was letting him get away. He was walking so fast. "I NEED YOU!" She yelled at his back, her face all pink from her frustration. Streaks of coal running down her cheeks.

He froze. His eyes were wide with shock from her declaration. He turned to her and his expression became angry. "Yer livin' in a fairytale, if ya think, after that, I'm gonna stay with ya!" He said sarcastically.

Fuu's tears started again. "What are you saying?" She demanded in a solid tone, despite her tears.

"What I'm sayin' is... after tomorrow… I'll be a much happier man!" He raised his voice and stepped closer to her. He turned away from her again, and opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn't get the chance.

"You're… you're… SUCH A JERK MUGEN!" She wailed in an angry tear filled voice. Then she ran down the path, brushed past Mugen and headed into the field of giant sunflowers.

He was dumb struck. She'd done it again. She was the only person to ever leave him speechless and full of guilt. And she'd managed to do it twice. He looked to where she'd disappeared into the field of gold. "Keh… what do I care?" He asked, trying to convince himself that he didn't.

"You should go after her…." Jin said in his usual smooth tone.

Mugen, surprised, swung around to face him. "WHY SHOULD I!?? He yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU GO AFTER HER!? She wants…."

"Because I'm not the one she wants to go after her." Jin said, not letting Mugen finish. "I never was." Jin lowered his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Then he tuned to go back to the cabin.

Mugen, who had been shocked by Jin's words, called after him. "HEY!" Jin paused and Mugen continued. "How do you know… that she wants me?" He asked in an unusual soft tone.

Jin cracked a smile. "You've always been the one to go after her… why would now be any different?" He said then continued towards the cabin.


	3. Hello Again

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Three: Hello Again

----------------------------------------------

By: LorelaiRaye

Jin walked silently along the path towards Nagasaki. It had been five years since the last time he'd been there, and five years since he had last seen her. He figured she'd still be in Nagasaki, because he knew all too well that she wouldn't make it very far without her bodyguards. So, he thought it best to start at the beginning… or rather the end, to find his lost companion.

He missed her more and more with each passing day. Before he knew her he was quite content to be on his own. And actually preferred to be so. He had learned to be friends with the silence around him and had no need for the friendship of other people. But now, after meeting two such loud, talkative people, he couldn't stand the silence that enveloped him once they'd gone their separate ways. With her it was always conversation, usually one sided. Her side. But he enjoyed listening to her ramble on about anything and everything that popped into her young mind. He even enjoyed the complaining she'd do after having a fight with the other man. They were always going at it. One would yell and the other would scream, and Jin would just smile and go to sleep. The wild noise of them became like a calming lullaby to him. But after they split, he would lay awake at night and sleep would not claim him. He finally decided to seek out his minstrels so he could find peace. He would start with her. For she would be the easiest to find. And Nagasaki was his first stop.

Due to his musings, Jin had not realized that he had entered Nagasaki. He paused when he heard the bustling sounds of the city, and looked down the busy street to a small tea house. 'If she is still here… that's where she'd be.' He thought and smiled as he continued to the tea house.

He stood at the doorway for a long while trying to decide if this was really the best thing for the both of them. What would his presence bring her? Joy? Happiness? Or, sadness and pain? He was all of a sudden regretting his quest, and had turned to leave. But before he could take one step he heard… Her.

"Don't stand out there all day!" It was like the voice of an angel, calling to his heart. "If you want something come on in. If not, move along." Granted she was yelling, but he wouldn't have wanted to hear her any other way. "You're keeping the paying customers from coming in."

He turned back and took one smooth step through the hanging curtain door. The bright dusk light shone behind him and it was as if he were glowing. She, of course missing him in all his wondrous beauty, had her back to him. His eyes drifted over his once beloved companion. She hadn't changed at all. She had the same lovely smile. Still, had a dusty pink kimono, though the design was different, she had grown after all. Her hair was a lot longer, but still high in those chopsticks. She was cheerily serving tea, to what looked like a regular customer. She smiled and said something along the lines of, 'Yes, it'll be right out.' Then she turned to the doorway to greet the new comer. As her eyes fell upon him she gasped and dropped her tray all it's contents clattered to the floor.

He smiled and said in his usual smooth tone. "Hello Fuu…."


	4. Why Not

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Four: Why Not

-----------------------------------

By: LorelaiRaye

He was doing it again. And he was really getting pissed off at himself too. This had to have been the hundredth time, in the last five years, that he'd found himself unconsciously on his way to Nagasaki. It was like he had no control over his legs. He was walking and couldn't stop himself. Every time he did this he would always get closer to Nagasaki before he'd stop and run to the nearest brothel. He was afraid that this time, he might make it all the way.

"Shit…." He breathed, and slumped to the ground, right in the middle of the path. 'Damn it! Why am I being so stupid?' He thought as he picked up a small rock. "She probably don't ever wanna see me again…." He thought out loud and noticed that some merchant had stopped and was staring at him like he was crazy. "What'er you lookin' at, huh?" He half yelled and threw the rock at the man. As the man fled, Mugen yelled after him, "Yea… you best get getting'!"

As he watched the merchant retreat like a coward, a sign on the side of the road caught his eye. "Nagasaki – 5 Miles".

Mugen sighed and closed his eyes. 'I might as well….' He thought. "I'm jus' guessin' it's fate that she's so close…, besides it won't kill me to see her." He said rising to his feet. "Who knows maybe I'll get a good fight in savin' her ass!"

A/N- sorry this took so long… I had finals and job hunting… but thank you for being so patient and thank you all for reading and reviewing.


	5. Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Five: Mistake

**---------------------------**

By: LorelaiRaye

Five years ago

Mugen stood on the bank of the little creek that ran through the center of the field of sunflowers. He had left her in the little clearing so he could think. "What the hell's wrong with me?" He asked himself. Then images of her smiling up at him, of her sweat-slicked body, of her pouty lower lip popped into his head and the thoughts that followed made him realize. 'She's cute when she's pissed… she has a nice ass… I want to be near her… touch her… protect her… I l….' Those unconscious thoughts betrayed his spoken words. "NO WAY! I could never like that little bitch…." 'Like? Don't kid yourself man… you lov….' "NOT A CHANCE! SHUT UP BRAIN!" 'C'mon you know you do….' NO I DON'T!! I'M GONNA HURT YA IF YA DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP! 'Then what was that back there…?' "I-I-I don't know…." 'It's ok man… you've known for awhile… remember…?'

Then his thoughts drifted to the events that happened a little over a week ago. "Yea…." Mugen sighed as he remembered how he had saved her again, after he was free of obligation. Put himself on line, dropped his weapons, and made himself vulnerable. Just so she could get away. But, when she didn't want to leave him, when she wanted to stay by his side instead of completing her journey, he made her that promise. A promise he had never made before. "I ain't gonna die! Have a little faith in me, would ya?" And that was that. He had never been scared of dying before… before then. He was terrified. But, not for death, no, he practically welcomed it. It was for her. She had told him once, when he had been pretending not to listen, that if he wasn't around she wouldn't know what to do. And that scared him. He had almost broken his promise, after he'd finished off that psycho with the scythe. When the loud crack of the gun went off and he felt his blood trailing down his back and stomach. He had been pissed. He'd gotten through all that, to be shot in the back. But, as he rushed the man in the chair, he noticed the explosives. There was no way out for him this time. He looked up to the cliff and he saw her. Eyes filled with tears as she screamed his name, and the explosion followed. He was gone. Drifting in the land of the Crow Men. When her voice broke through the silence and brought him back to life. She was yelling his name in choked sobs. When he whispered her name, and the look of happiness filled her teary eyes, he inwardly smiled. 'Told ya I wouldn't die….' Were his thoughts as she hugged him.

'See?' His mind prodded. 'You do lo….' "NO!" He screamed looking up as if to see his brain. "I mean… I can't." His tone softened. 'Aw… why not?' He mind whined. "'Cause… it was my fault." He said looking to the ground. "It was my fault they took 'er. And it was my fault she got hurt." He waited for his brain to respond, but it didn't and he sighed. "They wanted me… and used her to get me." He looked up at the stars. "I have to stay away from 'er… so this don't happen again…." He said deciding to leave her and never return, thinking she would be safer that way. Then his brain piped up again. 'Good luck tellin' 'er….'

-----------------------------------------

Fuu woke up under a star filled sky and wondered where she was. Then she remembered. She looked around and realized she was alone. 'Was it all just a dream?' She asked herself then tried to sit up. As she did so an aching pain wracked her thin frame and she winced. "Guess not…." Then it hit her. He wasn't there. He'd just left. She looked around from her seated position, not wanting to try to stand, and saw nothing that showed he was nearby. Her eyes began to tear up. "That… jerk." She said with a sniffle. And bowed her head to cry.

But before she could muster up a good sob his voice slammed into her head. "OI!... What you cryin' for?" He said in his usual asinine way.

She looked up at him and her tears fell. "You… you…." She sniffed. "Jerk!" She yelled then threw the closest pebble at him.

"OI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" He bellowed as he grabbed her arm and lifted her up to eye level.

Fuu winced at the sudden movement and looked to the ground. "You left me… alone." She whispered. "After… after that…." She closed her eyes. "YOU JUST LEFT!" She yelled and sank into his chest and cried.

His eyes grew soft and he wrapped his arms around her small body. "Quit it will ya?" he asked gently. "Can't a guy go pee without ya cryin'?" He said with kind sarcasm.

Fuu wiped her eyes but didn't look up at him. "I guess." She hiccupped and he smiled down at her.

His smile soon faltered as he remembered what he had to do. He had to break her heart, make her hate him, so it would be easier to leave. He pulled back from her and stared at her face. She wouldn't look at him. So, he slid his hand under her chin and brought her head up until she looked him in the eyes. He saw happiness reflecting in them and he almost backed out of his plan, but when the thought of her being hurt again because of him flashed into his mind, he found his resolve. He let her go and turned away from her.

Fuu, displeased about the sudden loss of contact, pouted. "What's wrong?" She asked.

'Here it goes….' Mugen thought as he spoke. "This… this was a… mistake." There he said it as coldly as he could.

Fuu felt her heart sink into her stomach. "Wh… what?" She asked bewildered.

Mugen clenched his eyes shut. This was the hardest thing he has ever had to do. "You heard me!" He nearly shouted. "It was a mistake! It never should've happened… I haven't been laid in weeks! And there you were! You were…."

"Stop it!" She interrupted. "Just stop!" She took a step closer to him. "It wasn't… I mean… you do care about me. Or you… wouldn't have… touched me like that…." Her voice was shaky and weak as she trailed off.

He turned to her and saw fresh tears about to fall, but he held fast. "Please Fuu…." It was more pleading than it was harsh, and he hoped she wouldn't notice. "Like, you don't know that I coax women into sex all the time!" He growled these words to hide his anguish, but he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes. He turned from her so she wouldn't see. "You were convenient…." He paused for he knew she would hate him after this. But, her hate was necessary for her safety. "EASY! And I think it's about damned time that I got repaid for all those times I saved yer ass!!!"

She was shocked by his words and she felt her knees go weak. She staggered and clutched her chest with her hand. But, soon the anger she felt overtook her. "So that's all this was…?" Her words were strong, despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. "PAYMENT!?" She yelled at his back and took another step toward him.

He cringed as she yelled, hearing the hurt in her voice. He closed his eyes and something warm slid down his face. He reached up and wiped it away. It was wet. 'What the…?' his thoughts yelled. 'OH, NO I AIN'T!' He was suddenly furious at the realization that he was crying, and he spun around to face her. He was then taken aback when she was right behind him. Now they were face to face.

"ANSWER ME!" She yelled again. "Was this nothing to you?" She asked, her voice quiet and shaky.

Mugen stared at her trying to memorize her. He looked at her doe brown eyes that were glassy from her tears. And her soft downy cheeks that were tinted pink and streaked with coal. 'God, she's beautiful.' He thought, but these thoughts weren't helping him. He shook the thoughts from his head and closed his eyes. "Yes…." He answered, his voice barely a whisper.

Fuu dropped her head into her hands. "Why…? How could you do…? I should've known better than to…?" She cried, shaking her head. "Please... don't…." Then she stopped trying to speak and just cried.

He just stood there and watched her fall apart, and it was killing him not to wrap his arms around her and apologize and promise her everything will be ok.

'Why? Why would he say these things!?' Fuu thought as she cried. 'Does he want me to hate him?' Fuu opened her eyes and clenched her fists. 'Ok… if that's the way he wants it!' She lifted her head tears gone and cheeks dry. "Fine…." She said calmly, and looked him in the eyes. "Consider us even then." She turned toward the sunrise and disappeared into the sea of sunflowers.


	6. Quite a Handful

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Six: Quite a Handful

--

By: LorelaiRaye

They had, or rather she had, talked for hours about how much she had missed him. And how happy she was he was back in her life. Then at closing time, she had invited him to stay at her house while he was in town. 'So he won't have to pay for lodging.' Or, so she told herself. And he, as expected, politely accepted her offer. Really she was just lonely. Having been without her long time companions, she'd fallen into somewhat of routine. Nothing exciting ever happened anymore. She no longer got kidnapped and she no longer got threats on her life. Which she felt was a good thing, because she no longer had her savior.

They walked in silence the whole way back to her run down, yet rather large, hut. She was nervous about what he was about to find out. She paused at the door. 'How am I going to tell him….' Her thought was cut off by his smooth voice.

"Is this where you live?" He asked, obviously seeing the outward appearance and disapproving of its condition. Fuu nodded in return, and Jin let out his usual, "Hnnn…." Of disapproval.

Fuu giggled, delighted that he hadn't changed one bit, her nervousness instantly gone. "Same ol' Jin." She said and motioned for him to follow her inside. "Come on… I'll show you to your room."

Jin nodded and followed her in. When he stepped inside her "humble" home, he was shocked at how big her house actually was. There was the main floor, which he was on. He looked ahead of him and saw the room stretched back to become a large kitchen with a door going out to what looked like a garden. Then to the right he noticed a hallway and a flight of stairs, that went down to what he assumed was a cellar. To his left there was another flight of stairs that went up to a second level with two doors that he could see.

"You have quite a large house." He said with a hint of amazement.

Sparking her pride, she replied, "Yea… I do what I can." Playing it off as no big deal and smiling at him she turned and walked down the hallway to the right.

His worrisome curiosity started getting the better of him as he followed her. He couldn't help himself. "Fuu, how can you afford to live here, on a waitress' pay?" He may have sounded rude, to anyone else, but to Fuu it was just his way of caring.

Fuu sighed. "I'm not a waitress." She said opening a door to her left. "Here you go… This is your room."

Jin pressed on. "If you're in trouble, I'll be more than willing…." He stopped at the look on her face.

"I'm not in trouble…." Fuu paused. "I own the tea house. It's been mine for about five years now." She said, smiling at him. Her eyes were bright and full of pride. Jin was shocked and stared dumbly at her. Fuu laughed. "An old kind couple gave it to me when they left for the mainland." Jin was shocked, though his face was stoic, and he just stared at her.

A bit uneasy under his questioning gaze, she motioned behind him. "Keiko, my care takers room is across the hall." She said pointing to the door on the right side of the hall.

"Care taker?" Jin asked following Fuu into the hallway.

"Yea, she takes care of…" Fuu paused. "Everything." She finished nervously. "She cleans and takes care of the hot spring in the garden. I do all the gardening." She walked out into the main room. " The kitchen is right back there…." She said pointing toward the back of the house. "Help yourself, anytime." She smiled at him knowing he wouldn't take anything without asking first. "Out that door is the garden, and to the right is the hot spring." She smirked. "Which you are free to use as soon as I'm done showing you the house."

He nodded an appreciative thank you, and she continued. "Ok…." She said in a slightly shaky voice. "Upstairs, is where Miyuki and I sleep." She said quickly and thought. 'There… it's out. Now here comes the….'

"Miyuki…?" He questioned noticing the tension radiating off Fuu.

But before he could get one more word out a delighted shriek sounded from the upstairs, followed by a young child's voice. "MOMMY'S HOME!!" Then the sound of little feet descending the stairs filled the house.

Jin looked on, wide eyed, as a small girl with big bright greenish hazel eyes, that seemed to change color, and a shaggy mop of chocolate curls that framed her chubby cheeks rounded the corner, and ran with amazing speed, for a child no more than four or five, into the arms of Fuu. 'Miyuki….' He thought.

"Mommy!" Miyuki said excitedly. "Guess what!"

Fuu smiled down at the adorable girl and said, just as excided. "What?"

"Mommy… you have to guess!" Miyuki frowned and crossed her arms.

Jin then noticed that the look on her face reminded him of some one, but he couldn't quite place who it was.

"Ok, ok…." Fuu paused pretending to concentrate. "Uh… you took a bath?" Fuu giggled at the obvious look of annoyance in the Childs eyes.

"No!" She said in a low voice, bordering on a growl. "I hate bathes!"

Fuus smile widened. "I can tell…." She said noticing all the dirt and sweat on her childs face, arms and legs.

"MOMMY!" Yelled the child, her patience had run out.

"Oh… well then tell me what you did?" Asked Fuu in mock ignorance.

"I caught a fish!" She squealed, and clapped at her victory.

"Really!?" Exclaimed Fuu. And the child nodded. "Good girl!" Fuu hugged her daughter tight. "Just like your father…." Fuu said with a distant look in her eyes, but her voice was still cheery. "Miyuki… where's Keiko?" She asked quickly changing the subject.

Miyuki sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's upstairs doing boring things." She stated then huffed in a very familiar way.

"Boring things?" Asked Fuu, and Miyuki nodded. "What kind of 'boring' things?"

"She's in our room… cleaning!" She said annoyed then rolled her eyes again. Her eyes rested on Jin. She blinked at the realization of some one new in the room. "Oi, who'er you?" She asked and gave him a threatening look that only one other person in the world had.

It was then that Jin noticed a single, and very familiar jade earring hanging from her right ear. That's all he needed to put it all together. 'Oh my Lord! She's….'

His thought was cut off by a silvery voice coming from the stairs. "Miyuki seems quite the little adventurer today."

Jin turned to see the speakers face and was almost floored by the young beauty. He couldn't help but stare. She was flawless, in his eyes. Her long raven hair fell to her thin waist, and the front was pulled back by a pair of blue chopsticks. Her skin was alabaster white, and her lips were crimson. But her eyes were what captivated him. They were gentle, and their depth was limitless. They were like two emeralds framed by coal lashes which made them seem twice as bright.

Keiko felt his eyes on her but she held fast. "She made me take her to the lake. And she caught us some dinner." Keiko looked to Jin and smiled. "We even have enough for your friend here… that is, if he's staying for dinner." She said with a polite bow to him. She looked back to Fuu and continued. "I've already cleaned them. They just need your special touch, Miss Fuu."

Fuu looked from Keiko to Jin and back to Keiko. She saw the attraction between the two and smiled. "Keiko, Miyuki… this is Jin. He's an old friend of mine." Fuu introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Jin bowed, his eyes never leaving the green eyed beauty.

"The pleasure, I assure you, is mine." Keiko responded with a smile.

"Well he looks like a Fish to me!" Miyuki said. "HA! FISH FACE!" She squealed and started laughing.

"Miyuki!" Fuu raised her voice.

Keiko cut in. "Miyuki, that wasn't very nice. You must apologize to…."

"That's not necessary, Miss Keiko. She is just a child." He interrupted, as Miyuki squirmed free from Fuus arms, and ran squealing through the back door, with a rather perturbed Fuu closely following.

"Yes, but Mr. Jin, if Miyuki does not learn what is right from wrong or polite from rude now, I'm afraid she'll go through life thinking she can do and say whatever she likes." Keiko said descending the rest of the stairs. "In other words… you will be known as 'Fish Face' for the rest of your days."

She stood face to face with him now and he could smell jasmine. Jin smiled slightly. "I assure you, I am quite accustomed to that particular name." He said and shot a glance out the back door to the woman chasing the familiar child. "She seems… quite the handful…." Jin said, after seeing Miyuki dodge her mother and stick out her tongue.

Keiko closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes… quite."


	7. Similarities

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Seven: Similarities

------------------------------------------

By: LorelaiRaye

It was late afternoon when Mugen finally reached Nagasaki. He would have been there sooner, if not for his stopping every five feet to try and talk himself out of looking for her. But, despite his arguments, his internal need to see her was far stronger than his "supposed" good judgment.

As he walked into town, he realized that he didn't even know where to start looking. 'Now… if I was Fuu….' He thought as he lumbered his way down the main street of Nagasaki. "Where'd I be?" He said aloud, then noticed the little tea house on the corner. "There!" Mugen strolled over to the small tea house and read the name out loud. "Tea Leaf…."

As he spoke a young tan man stepped out into the street. He was wearing long blue pants that covered his ankles, and a red vest with no under shirt. Mugen noticed that this guy looked to be around his age and decided to ask him about a certain brown haired doe eyed beauty. "OI!" Mugen called and the young man turned to him. "You work 'ere?"

The young man, noticing the tattoos of a branded criminal on Mugens wrists and ankles, smiled. "I'm the closer of this place." He said and turned back to the door.

Mugen watched as the young man locked the door and proceeded to walk to the joining building. "What ya doin' now?" Mugen asked.

The man paused and turned to him. "Goin' to my room…." At the look of confusion on Mugen's face, he continued. "The owner lets me stay in the rooms upstairs, if I work for her in the shop." Mugen was about to ask if the guy knew anyone by the name of Fuu, but the guy cut him off. "If yer lookin' for a job… I'm sure the owner will be more than happy to hire ya!"

Mugen raised a quizzical brow. "Oh, yea? What makes you so sure?"

The man smiled and motioned toward Mugens tattoos. "'Cause she seems partial to guys from Ryukyuu." The young man smiled and lifted his pant legs to his knees, revealing two inch thick blue bands on each ankle. "The name's Kyou." He said as he lowered his pant legs and extended an arm to Mugen.

Mugen took his arm. "Jin…." 'WHAT THE!?' He thought. 'Why'd I give 'em Fish Face's name?!' Then Mugen decided it was better that way. 'So if I don't find 'er… and this guy knows 'er… she'll think he came to see 'er instead.' Mugen nodded to assure himself.

"Nice to meet ya!" Kyou smiled. "We don't get too many of our kind around here. It took these people three months and our good owners many good words in my favor, before they stopped crossing to the other side of the street when I came by." Kyou let go of Mugen's arm. "The pants helped too!"

Mugen looked at the people walking toward them. "Yea… I get a lot of that, but I really don't care." Mugen turned his attention back to the tea house. "Hey…. " He paused and Kyou nodded for him to go on. "Do you know if… a girl with brown hair and… and brown eyes works here?"

Kyou laughed. "Just about all the young girls that work here fit that description! A name?"

"I don't remember the name…." Mugen lied. "Just what she looked like."

"Well can you be a little more detailed?" Asked Kyou.

"Thin… really thin. And about this high…." Mugen motioned to the middle of his chest, with his hand. "And never shuts up!"

Kyou's brow knit together in concentration, then relaxed. "You may wanna ask the owner… she knows what everyone in town looks like. If your girl is here… she'll know where to find her." Kyou pointed down the street. "Just keep goin' 'til you come to the edge of town. Her's is the last house on the left… the only house."

Mugen nodded. "Thanks man! Maybe I'll see ya…." He said, then started off in the direction Kyou had pointed.

Kyou waved. "Maybe!" He turned to go inside, but paused at the door and looked at Mugen's retreating back. 'His description….' He thought as he watched Mugen get farther away. 'Sounds a lot like Miss Fuu….' He shrugged and went inside.

A/N: Sorry for the lack of longness in this chapter. I had originally planned on making this chapter longer, but every time I read it back to myself it didn't sound right. It just didn't flow. So I'm splitting them up into two chapters.


	8. Nuisance

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Eight: Nuisance

--

By: LorelaiRaye

Jin sat in the warm water of Fuus hot spring, thinking about that little girl. 'She's so much like him.' He thought. 'I wonder if she could really be….' His thoughts were cut off by a small rustling sound in the bushes across from him. He sat alert, ready to take whatever action necessary to protect against, whether it be man or beast. Jin sighed as a small squirrel with a cross shaped scar on its chest emerged from the bushes. "Hello again… Momo." Jin said smoothly, as the animals ears perked up and cocked its head in his direction. The only response he got was a soft "squeak" and then the animal began scurrying around looking for food.

Jin went back to thinking. His thoughts drifted over the conversation he'd had with Keiko about the child… and more importantly the child's father.

Jin stood with Keiko and watched the amusing scene taking place in the garden. The child was so agile and fast for her young age. Fuu was having a very difficult time keeping up with her, and kept being avoided just as she was about to grab the girl. Jin let a small smile slip onto his usually stoic face. 'She's so much like him….'

"So…." Keiko started, interrupting his thoughts. "How long have you known Miss Fuu?" She asked casually, but Jin didn't miss the tone of protectiveness in her voice.

Jin let his eyes slip from the garden to the woman at his side. "A life time… it seems." His eyes dropped from her body to the floor and back out to the garden as she turned to face him. "How long have you been in Fuus employ, Miss Keiko?"

Keiko let a small smile lift the corners of her mouth, at catching this mysterious man's eyes on her. "Well…." She started as she turned toward the kitchen. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'her employ'." She turned back to him slightly and motioned for him to come with her. "If you'd like to help me prepare dinner, I'd be happy to tell you some of our history."

He started toward her. "It would be my pleasure to be of assistance to you, Miss Keiko." But, at her smile he lowered his head and added. "But I'm afraid I can't even boil water."

Keiko laughed a silvery laugh that made his stomach clench in the most desiring way. "Don't worry you only have to stir."

Jin lifted his humor filled eyes to hers. "I'm not sure I can even do that right." He joked.

"Well then, you'll just have to watch…." Keiko's voice was an octave lower and Jin noted the seductive hint in her eyes.

Jin held back a blush and quickly changed the direction in which the conversation was going. "So…." He said averting his eyes from hers, and trying to concentrate on what she was doing with her hands. "When will Fuu's husband be along to join us?" He asked then looked back up at Keiko's eyes when she stiffened and hesitated with her answer.

He noted the sadness that entered her eyes as she spoke. "He will not be joining us tonight…." She began cutting vegetables with the same grace she used in everything else she does.

"Do you know when he'll retur…." He began but she cut him off.

"He will not be joining us any night." She paused her cutting and looked up at him.

'That lowlife….' Jin thought as he looked away from her and out the back to the amusing game of cat and mouse. 'To leave her after….'

"Mr. Jin?" She interrupted his thoughts with a voice woven with silver. "Do not hate him."

Jin was shocked and he snapped his eyes back to hers. But before he could speak his mind she silenced him by raising one perfect alabaster hand.

"He was a good man. He worked hard for his family." She began. "He was a fisherman and would be on fishing trips for months and months on end." It was as though she was trying to make him believe it. Begging him to.

"Have you met this man?" Jin asked in a very skeptical tone.

Keiko blinked, startled at the abrupt question. "Well… no."

"Then how can you know what he is like?" He shot back.

Keiko lowered her eyes. "Was…."

Jin was surprised by her answer. "What?"

She smiled and lowered her eyes. "Was…." Jin noted the sad tone and waited for her to continue her story. "He went on a fishing trip a month after young Miss Miyuki was born. Promising to return in a weeks time." She continued chopping the vegetables. "A storm hit… there were no survivors."

Jin felt bad for doubting his old companion. "And how is Fuu?" He asked and watched as Keiko dumped the mass of vegetable into a frying wok.

"I suppose she has moved on…." She looked up at him and smiled. "I didn't know her then. She didn't live here when she had Miss Miyuki." Jin raised an eyebrow at her words, but did not interrupt her. "The town she lived in, up north somewhere, kicked her out when her husband died. They told her she wouldn't be able to pay her bills so she had to leave. Horrible bunch they are… didn't even let her morn."

Jin looked back out the door to Fuu. 'She seems happy enough….'

"Little Miss Miyuki is her only piece of him she has left." She said interrupting his thoughts again.

"Has she had others?" Jin asked without taking his eyes off the back yard.

Keiko's eyes turned sad again. "No… she hasn't even looked at another man. Her life is that child and the Tea Leaf… nothing else matters to her." Keiko turned back to the dinner she was preparing. "Oh, dinner is ready. MISS FUU? MISS MIYUKI?? DINNER!"

As she called out to the two girls in the backyard Jin had one final thought.

"Miss Keiko…?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"What was his name?" Jin said looking into her eyes.

She held his gaze and responded….

Jin was startled out of his thoughts by a loud shriek.

"Gotcha you flyin' Rat!" Jin looked to where Momo had been scurrying and saw Miyuki in her nightdress chasing the little squirrel.

'How in the name of Kami did she do that?' Jin thought. He was shocked beyond belief, but not by the fact that Miyuki actually caught the squirrel by its tail with her unusual speed. No, it was the fact he didn't hear her coming. That, this little, four year old girl snuck up on him, and he hadn't heard a thing until she pounced. 'She must be his… there's no other excuse for her agility.'

Jin watched the child play with the little squirrel, and noticed that despite her harsh words, Miyuki lovingly pet Momo and nuzzled her. Miyuki hadn't seemed to have notice him yet. He shifted, ever so slightly, barely moving. The sound he made was so faint only those with heightened senses, like himself or…, could have heard it.

Jin watched as Miyuki stopped her loving attention on Momo and lifted her head. Jin froze. 'Did she hear that?' He thought as Miyuki returned to playing with the squirrel.

Slowly his eyes drifted to the water in front of him. Jin returned to his thoughts of his earlier conversation with Keiko.

"Did she ever tell you his name?" Jin said looking into her eyes.

She held his gaze and responded. "No…." She said as she turned to see Fuu and Miyuki coming in from the backyard. "I never asked." She whispered. "It seems to make her sad whenever it's brought up." She leaned into Jin and continued. "So I leave it alone."

"Leave what alone?" Came Fuu's voice, bright and cheery from the exercise of chasing Miyuki.

Keiko was startled and pulled away from Jin, not realizing she'd been leaning that close to him. "N-nothing, Miss Fuu. Nothing at all." She said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on!" Fuu whined. "No secrets now…." Fuu said and turned to Jin. "Jiiiin…?" She asked expectantly.

Jin closed his eyes and uttered his famous catch phrase. "Hmmm…."

Suddenly Jin found that he couldn't breathe. Bubbles were escaping from his mouth and nose. Then just as suddenly as he was under the water, he was out of it again coughing and sputtering like a moron. 'What in the world…?' He thought then heard a child's voice.

"Fish Face ain't a good fish! He can't even breathe unda water!" Miyuki said then laughed a very loud laugh.

In was shocked but he kept his face impassive. 'How did she…?'

"Maybe he can play catch better than he can swim." She smiled and dangled his glasses in front of him. "Come and get me!" She yelled and too off through the garden.

Jin remained composed. 'She'll grow bored if I don't chase her.' He thought as he listened to the giggling girl.

When Miyuki realized that she wasn't being chased, she grew irritated. She snuck back to the spring and grabbed Jins' hakama pants. "OI! FISH FACE!" She yelled and dangled his glasses and his pants.

Jin's eyes grew wide in horror. "Miyuki… I need those." He said calmly.

"HA! I don't think so!" She said as her eyes narrowed and took on a mischievous spark, then she ran back into the garden.

Jins composure broke. "MIYUKI!" He said in a raised voice. "Give them back!"

He got out of the hot water and found the towel he had brought and wrapped it around his waist. 'What a nuisance…." He thought as he gave chase. Through the garden, and into the house. Through the hallway, and toward the front of the house. "Miyuki!" He yelled again, but all he got from her was the child's loud laughter.


	9. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Nine: Forget Me Not

--

By: LorelaiRaye

Five Years Ago

Jin sat by the fire inside Fuu's fathers shack, waiting for his companions to return. 'It's getting late.' He thought as he opened his eyes, readjusted his glasses and glanced at the door. 'I really hope they haven't killed each other.'

Just then the door swung open and Fuu entered, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't say anything as she looked his way and walked to the other side of the room. She sat facing the wall and lowered her head into her hands. She was obviously not happy.

'I wonder what could have happened to….' Jin couldn't finish his thought because Mugen came in and slammed the door. Jin looked to his long time rival for any insight on Fuu's mood, but the pirate shot him a "don't ask" look and said nothing. He sulked over to the unoccupied wall and sat in the only shadow in the room. Jin noticed that Mugen's eyes kept flicking to Fuu and then back to the ground. "Hmmmm…."

The unhappy trio sat in complete silence for quite some time. Then suddenly Fuu stood up and crossed the room. She stopped in front of Jin and held something out in her hand. "Jin…." She said in a quiet voice. "I… uh… want you to have this." She said quickly. "To remember me… wherever you go."

Jin looked up at her in surprise. No one had ever given him anything before. He dropped his eyes to her outstretched hand and saw that was holding a long pointed stick with two red balls on the not pointed end. 'One of her chopsticks?' Jin thought as he met her eyes. "Thank you Fuu, but I have no need for a girls hair ornament." He said in his usual flat tone.

Fuu rolled her eyes. "Not to use, silly. To have, so whenever you see it you'll think of me." She said then dropped her eyes and whispered. "I just… don't want you to… forget about me."

She sounded so small and scared, so Jin reached up and took the chopstick from her hand. He slipped it into his sleeve. "Thank you Fuu. I will never forget you." Jin said and removed his jade bracelet. "Here."

Fuu's eyes widened. "What? No! No!" She said shaking her head and blushing slightly. "I couldn't possibly take…."

"Fuu…." He interrupted her in a soothing tone. "They are of no use to me… anymore." Jin said and placed it on her wrist. "They look better on you anyhow."

Her eyes brimmed with tears and she fell to her knees. "Thank you!" She said as she flung her arms around his neck. "Thank you for everything!"

Jin couldn't help but wrap his arms around this little girl who, for some reason, now felt like family to him. He smiled at the thought of having her as family and then he felt a sudden violent change in the room. He looked over to the quiet shadowed corner and saw Mugen staring at them with murder in his eyes.

Jin released his hold on Fuu and pulled away from her embrace. "I think we better get some sleep." He said keeping his eyes on Mugen. Fuu sniffled and Jin brought his eyes back to her. "We have a long day of travel ahead of us tomorrow."

Fuu wiped her eyes. "Yes… we're splitting up tomorrow… I'm really going to miss you." She said as she stood up. She smiled at Jin with the warmth of the sun, and headed back to her side of the shack.

Jin watched as she walked. He saw her stiffen as she was passing Mugen and her hands balled into fists. Her steps quickened a bit and became rigid. As she passed him Mugen raised his head. "What about me, huh?" He asked her and she froze.

Jin could tell that she didn't even glance in Mugen's direction as she addressed him. "What about you?" She said and Jin felt the air in the room get cold.

Mugen's frown deepened and his eyes had an angry fire in them as he looked up at her. "What are ya gonna give me?" He said, his voice raising.

At his tone Fuu snapped her head in his direction, her eyes cold and her body tense. "Haven't you had enough already?" She whispered through clenched teeth.

Mugen's eyes went wide with shocked anger and he opened his mouth to yell back at her, but at the look in her eyes as she glared at him, he lost what he was going to say. "Never mind…." He mumbled and dropped his gaze to the floor.

Jin saw a look in the pirates eyes that he'd never thought possible. It resembled hurt… or shame. Jin looked at Fuu and saw her countenance soften and her expression melt. Her eyes were sad and she sighed. She lifted her hands to her remaining chopstick and Jin heard a cracking sound.

"Here." She said as she threw the little red ball at Mugen.

He caught it with ease and looked at the shiny ornament. He rolled it around in his hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?" He asked astounded.

Fuu shrugged and her face became that frozen mask again. "Whatever you want to. It's not my problem." She said and continued to her place.

Jin watched as Mugen rolled the little ball around in his hand and between his fingers. He looked to be in deep thought, trying to figure out what to do with the tiny gift. Then his eyes lit up as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fishing line and hook. He smiled and removed and stuck the straight end through the hole in the little red ball. Then he turned up the end to the ball wouldn't fall off. He took the jade earring out of his right ear and jammed the sharp end of the new, homemade earring through the hole. Blood dripped from his ear and he wiped it away as he stood. He walked over to Fuu and waited for her to look at him.

Fuu steeled herself then turned to him. Her eyes rested, first, on her red hair ornament hanging from his bleeding ear. The she looked him in his beautiful eyes. "What do you want now?" She asked in an emotionally exhausted way.

Mugen flinched at her harsh tone, but he extended his hand out to her with his jade earring sitting in his palm.

Fuu looked at his outstretched hand then back up at him. "What's this for?"

Mugen rolled his eyes. "Just take it will ya?" He said and met her eyes with his.

Fuu sighed and reached up to take it. "Fine, I'll…." She froze when his hand closed around hers.

"Don't forget me, ok?" He said in a low whisper so Jin wouldn't hear.

Jin couldn't see what was happening because Mugen stood with his body blocking everything. All he could see were Fuu's eyes growing wide as Mugen said something to her.

Fuu watched the emotions pass through Mugen's eyes, so fast one could hardly tell it was happening.

'What's he trying to do?' She thought as he held her hand. 'Is he apologizing?' She closed her eyes and sighed again. 'No way… he made it very clear how he feels.' She shook her head and looked back up at him. "No matter how much I'd like to… forget…." She stared and saw the pained look return to his hard eyes. "I'm afraid it isn't possible." She the look of relief in his eyes and then he slowly released her. He stood there and watched her hook the earring to the front of her kimono. Then he retreated back to his shadowed corner.

Fuu smiled to herself as she turned back towards the wall. 'I'll miss you, too.' She thought and said to the quiet room. "Good night."


	10. Move On

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Ten: Move On

-----------------{%}----------------

By: LorelaiRaye

Mugen walked the rest of the afternoon down the path towards the side of the village, where the teahouse owner lived. Nagasaki wasn't a big city, but it did take a whole day to walk from one side of town to the other.

Finally, the house came into view, just like that guy Kou had said, last one on the left. Mugen stopped in the middle of the path. He was starting to have second thoughts. "What the fuck am I doin'?" He asked himself. 'Even if this broad does know Fuu….' "She hates me anyway."

Then his annoying brain joined the personal conversation. 'What are ya, a pussy?' His head shouted. 'You're already here, man. You might as well just go ahead and see.'

Mugen looked up, as if to see his brain and growled, "Shut up you!" Then he looked back at the house. "Shit…." He said and took a few more steps towards the house. 'This is stupi….'

Before he could finish his mouth to brain conversation, a loud crash sounded from the house. Mugen lifted his head and prepared for trouble, but he saw no danger. 'Just some stupid brat!' He thought as a small girl with wicked speed and a mop of chocolate curls came running out of the house. She was laughing and holding a pair of glasses and some pants. Closely following her came a tall dark haired man, in a towel, dripping wet.

At seeing the man, Mugen slipped into the bushes nearby and took cover next to a tall sakura tree. Mugen couldn't see what the man looked like, because the man's hair was long and falling over his face. 'Why the hell are ya hidin'? His brain screamed as Mugen watched the child and the man play. 'You could easily take that whimp! Look, he can't even catch a child!' His brain continued.

Mugen put his finger to his lips and shushed himself and went on watching. "Catch me if you can…." Mugen whispered. "That was my favorite game growin' up."

'Chicken!' His head said and Mugen got pissed.

"What?! Who you callin' a chicken?" He hissed in response.

'You!' His mind replied. 'There's no reason for ya to be hidin', like a pussy ass chicken!'

Mugen snorted. "For once yer right. This is stupid…." He said as he stood up straight, and was about to step back out into the path. But, he froze when "She" came out of the house. "SHIT!" He said and retreated back to his hiding place.

She was beautiful. With her glistening chestnut hair pulled back with a pair of chopsticks, a dusty pink kimono with lotus blossoms on it, and those eyes… those big honey drown eyes that plagued his every dream. 'Damn….' He thought as he stared at her. 'That can't be her… I gotta jus' be seein' things….'

Any room that was left open for human error on his part in recognizing her by looks alone was demolished the instant she opened her mouth.

"MIYUKI!" She yelled with her hands on her hips, and her face scrunched up in that cute way it did whenever she was pissed at him. It had gotten to the point when he'd piss her off on purpose, just to see that face.

'She hasn't changed a bit….' He thought and smiled.

He watched as the tall man said something to Fuu and she sighed. Her face softened and she smiled, then walked over to him.

"Fuck, I can't hear a thing." He said and leaned forward. "Come on… speak up you ass!" He may not have been able to hear the mystery man, but he could sure hear Fuu. She was never the quiet type.

"Sorry about her." She started. "She's a bit rambunctious." The tall man said something else that was lost to Mugen.

'Oh… she must be a babysitter or some shit….' He thought as Fuu spoke again.

"I'm so glad you're back." She said and hugged the man.

Mugen felt like he had been hit by a two ton boulder at the sight of Fuu in the arms of another man. 'No way….' He thought as Fuu hugged the man tighter. 'She's…? No… she can't be….'

His thought came to a bone crushing halt at the child's words. "Mommy!" She squealed. "We were playing!"

'MOMMY!?!' Mugen's brain shouted and his eyes widened in shock. 'She has a kid!?' Mugen felt the weighted pain in his chest intensify as he watched the happy family. "I guess there's no need to disturb 'em." He whispered and Fuu raised her head and looked in his direction, with a confused look on her face. Then she released the tall man and stepped toward the forest.

He watched as she scanned the tree line looking for something. 'No way she can see me.' He thought as her eyes came to rest on his location, but as soon as they did the child broke Fuu's concentration by pulling on her kimono.

"Mommy, let's go play inside now. I'm bored." She said and ran into the house. The tall man followed the child, because she still had his pants. Fuu smiled as she watched them go.

Mugen began to to back deeper into the forest when Fuu snapped her head back towards him. This time there was no scanning necessary. She knew where she needed to look, but she didn't know what for. She still had that confused look on her face. Her eyes seemed to bore into his and he swore that she could see him.

They stared at each other for, what seemed like, forever until Fuu's child broke in again. "MOMMY! COM'ON!" She yelled from the door and Fuu shook her head at the forest, smiled and turned to the child.

"Yes, Miyuki dear." She said and disappeared into the house.

Mugen released the breath he didn't know he was holding. He collected himself and backed away quickly into the brush. "I need a ship… like now!" He said and headed toward the dock at a full on run.

'Where ya gonna go?' His brain asked him in a condescending tone.

Mugen rolled his eyes and said, "I don' care! So long as I'm as far from here as I can get!" He began to run faster. "Now… SHUT UP!"

Mugen flew through town. As he approached the tea house that guy Kyou waved him down. Mugen slowed to a jog. "Sup?" He asked, but didn't stop.

Kyou smiled and asked, "Did you find the girl you were looking for?"

"Nah… she had no clue who I was talking about." Mugen replied and sped up. "SEE YA!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"YEA!" Kyou yelled back as Mugen disappeared over the hill to the ocean.


	11. Autumn Heat

Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat DO NOT own any of Samurai Champloo's story lines or characters. I just like to fantasize about what I'd like to see happen. Is that a crime?... anyway please don't sue me...

Chapter Eleven: Autumn Heat

**-%-**

By: LorelaiRaye

Five Years Ago

Fuu sat in the cool spring water. A sigh of relief escaped from her as she sank lower so the water covered her burning shoulders. Usually, after a long day of travel, she'd opt for the hot spring to soothe her muscles, but tonight was different. She'd been feeling unnaturally hot all day long. This was odd, considering the cooling autumn air that surrounded her even now.

She couldn't figure out why her skin felt like it was on fire. When she got to town she was sweating like it was the middle of summer. The innkeeper thought she was sick so he called for the local doctor. The doctor said she had a fever, but couldn't figure out why. The innkeeper said she could stay free tonight, and Fuu wasn't about to argue with him.

She was not sick, she had no fever, and wasn't even dehydrated. She felt fine, just hot, almost, unbearably hot. It felt as though someone was watching her and it was a familiar feeling. A feeling that would come and go throughout the last couple of years. Ever since, 'they' came into her life.

But 'they' were gone now, probably moving a lot faster now that 'they' don't have to keep her out of trouble, and she blamed her current issue on wishful thinking. The over heated feeling she got today seemed more residual, more… distant.

"Ah, I just don't get it!" she said then sank completely into the water. She lingered under the water letting her thoughts drift back over the day, and even reaching farther back to try and remember when she first felt this burning feeling. As she thought back over the last few years she knew she was close to the source, but just as she started to wrap her head around it the dire need for air made her pull back.

She emerged from the cool water and frowned as air flowed into her lungs. "Crap! I almost had it!" She leaned back and smiled as she stretched her arms over her head. "Weeeellll, I guess it's time for bed. Come on gu…." Her smile fell as she realized she was alone. 'That's going to take some getting used to.' She thought and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall.

She stood up slowly wincing at the rising ache in her legs from an entire days walk. She stood naked in the cool night air, letting her wet body dry on it's own and relishing in the feel of goose bumps rising on her over heated skin. She sighed at how amazing it felt not to have to worry about perverted pirates and curious samurais peeking at her. Not that she minded about such a thing now, but a week ago it would've been every embarrassing.

Fuu's eyes shot to the right at the sound of a twig snapping and the rustle of leaves. "Hello?... Is someone there?" She asked with more confidence that she felt.

No answer. She stepped closer to the trees for a better look and jumped when a cat ran out of the brush. She laughed at her own absurdity and secured her robe loosely around her mostly dry body. She glanced back at the brush and shook her head. "Silly me." She said and disappeared into the inn.

She walked down the hall to her room and she smiled as the innkeeper scurried towards her. "Hi there!" She said cheerily.

"Oh… uh… good evening…." The innkeeper seemed startled at her presence. "Uh… how was the spring?" He asked in a wavering voice.

Fuu noticed how flustered he was and the sweat being on his forehead. "It was amazing, thank you." She said and smiled brighter.

He dropped his eyes to the floor, "Glad you enjoyed it… uh… I trust you're feeling better?"

Fuu saw a slight blush rising in the man's cheeks. "Oh yes!" She said and actually meant it.

"Good, good." He said fidgeting. He seemed to be in a rush to get somewhere so Fuu didn't want to hold him in this awkward conversation any longer. "Well, goodnight." He said, before she could and scurried past her.

"Yes… goodnight." She said as she watched him round the corner at the end of the hall. 'Weirdo….' She thought and stepped into her room.

Once inside her room Fuu noticed the tray of food sitting in the center of the floor next to her futon. She smiled at the thought of the old innkeeper going to great lengths to keep her healthy, though she wasn't ill at all. 'But, why did he seem so flustered?' She thought to herself as she knelt in front of the food. It was a lot of food and she giggled at the thought of the innkeeper somehow knowing about her large appetite. "Silly me… how would he know?" She laughed and began eating.

She sat on her futon beside the fire and smiled to herself. 'There really are some nice people in this world.' She thought and glanced over at the empty food tray. Of, course she'd eaten all. Now she was extremely thirsty so she grabbed the bottle of water the innkeeper had left for her, though she would have preferred tea. And she drank it down in big gulps until it was half gone. "That's some funny tasting water…." she said in a cough. She looked at the bottle, shrugged, and took another big gulp.

It only took a few minutes for the effects of the sake she had just drank to take affect on her. Now her head was fuzzy and everything wobbled when she looked around the room. "Wowa… what a sssshtrange feelwing." She said in a slur. She let her head fall back so she was looking up at the ceiling, which seemed to be spinning. This made her feel more dizzy and she toppled backwards landing on the soft futon.

She laughed to herself. "Guesssh it'ssss time fower bed…." She said to the spinning ceiling. "Come on Momo!" She yelled and her little furry companion appeared next to her. Momo chirped yawned and curled up in the crook of her neck.

"I lovesssssshhhh you tooowo! Sssssssooooo muchsh!" She told the little animal as her heavy eye lids finally closed.

To Be Continued…


End file.
